gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kurtofsky Team
Listen here everybody. This army wants Kurt to have a boyfriend named David Karofsky; some of us would be fine if they didn't get together because Sam turned out bi or Blaine is endgame, and some of us wouldn't. We can all agree that we at least want them to be friends. Whether you support multiple ships including Kurtofsky or just Kurtofsky, sign up, and tell Ryan Murphy how much we want them together. Signatures #Erikbutler #When You Have Sex With Someone Your Having Sex With Everyone They Had Sex With,And Everybody's Got A Random.. 17:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LovesMeSomeKurt #shinigami2011 #I'll Be My Own Savior 20:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #ArcaneSideburns 20:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC #AugustBlue7 #W13opa fan 21:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #Only friendship Mrs. Puckzilla 21:49, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #Carlosilva June 4, 2011 #[[User:Gleek170|No new episodes of Glee and I will barely get to see my friends?]] [[User talk:Gleek170|This girl is having a very bummer summer.]] 23:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) #LoserLikeMe 00:01, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Kurtofsky > Klaine, Hevans; in every possible way, too. '' # NobleD 00:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :D “Sometimes things are so different they don't feel like they go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them great.” # You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 02:07, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # Poloroid 21:34, June 4, 2011 (CDT) Enemies 'NOTE: If you do NOT ship Kurtofsky as a friendship or a couple, sign below. P.S. sign your username instead of some rude klainer phrase.' # Crystal8monkey :) soz it's just they're like a shuving a cat and a dog in a room and expecting them to mate and have pup-kittens.... with i once tryed # --[[User: Brittana21|''All Your Dates, Are Really My Dates]]'' proudly so♥ '' 01:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) READ: I don't hate them, at all, I think their good friends, but I don't love Klaine either, they're okay, but Hevans is my fave. I don't think they've introduced anyone yet who's PERFECT for Kurt, Sam is close, but not confirmed Gay/Bi. ARMY RULES #You don't have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view #If you don't ship Kurt and Dave as a friendship or a couple don't come here and Bash people who do, it makes look like a brat and you will be banned from this page. Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ''' '''WE ARE ALL ONE BIG FAMILY Kurtofsky Fanfictions Feel free to post safe Kurtofsky fanfic sources. Nothing is above PG unless otherwise stated. His own little hell by OneStepInc (fanfiction.net) I loved you, I still do by mothamaeghan (fanfiction.net) Not His Type? by sarahw1984 (fanfiction.net) We're all gonna play RENT by Boredette (fanfiction.net) The Kurtofsky IM Sessions by Magz and Tess (livejournal) ranges from PG to XXX/NC-17 Not So Simple by Tessisamess (livejournal) ranges from PG-13 to NC-17 Summerboy by Tessisamess (livejournal) Clouds Between Their Knees by TheFirstMrsHummel (fanfiction.net) R From The Start by keepfabandgayon (fanfiction.net) David Karofsky vs the World by ShonenOkami (fanfiction.net) Needs to be said by Zombiebubbles (fanfiction.net) Rolling In The Deep by Zombiebubbles (fanfiction.net) Roomies by lonegungal17 (fanfiction.net) M You Better Be Worth It by Avrenim13 (fanfiction.net) Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself by poetikat (fanfiction.net) Grace Under Pressure, Courage Under Fire by poetikat (fanfiction.net) Love Letters by Lolee Ann (fanfiction.net) BitterSweet by Lolee Ann (fanfiction.net) All That Matters by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) The Untitled Kurtofsky Angst Fic by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Actually In The Closet by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky Is Totally In The Closet by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky Wants Out Of The Closet by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky is the Jealous Type by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) Proof That Dave Karofsky is Actually Quite Brave by GeniaTheParadox (fanfiction.net) 7 Hours in Hell/1 Minute in Heaven by hamhocklover (livejournal) PG -13 Rewrite by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare (fanfiction) PG-13 to NC-17 Apologies by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 Last Christmas Gentleman by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG Finnblocked by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 Tease by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) R A Night of Remorse and Redemption by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) NC-17 When The Rain Falls Down by Gothicthundra (fanfiction) PG-13 Photos Category:Teams Category:Dave karofsky Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Relationships Category:Kurt dave relationship Category:Kurtofsky Category:Relationships